Fangs hater and lover
by renesmeeemily
Summary: Max hates fang with a passion but what happens when their forced to spend time with each other? Will a different passion appear or will everything crash and burn. Bad summary sorry guys but the story will be worth reading! R


Max's POV

I woke up to "Max! Get your butt out of bed!" Ella yelled. Ugh! Don't I have such a nice sister! By the that's sarcasm ever heard of it? I just rolled over and choose to ignore her... until my blankets got ripped off me and I suddenly felt cold cover my body.

"why did you have to that Ella?" she just giggled "Get up its Monday silly... you know that thing we have to do on Monday I believe its called school" I just grunted in reply. "Oh and by the way I'm picking out your clothes for school!" she said as she was exiting my room. At that I jumped out of my bed yelling "no your not!" "yes I am mom even said I could." Ella calmly replied from across the hall in her room. I grunted for the second time this morning. The clothes she picks out are just... girly!

But reluctantly I got out of bed and walked across the hall into my sisters bed room.

"Ok I'm here now what is it you want me to wear?" Ella didn't respond all she did was start going through all the clothes in her closet. After about what seemed like forever she put a outfit on the bed. I looked at it and saw that it consisted of gray skinny jeans and racer back shirt striped with gray and a soft green stripes and the shoes wear... Heels!

"ugh Ella really heels? I'll wear everything else but the heels!" Ella just sighed and said "fine then you have to wear your dark gray converse" ok this outfit I guess I could deal with... "now sit down so I can do your hair and make up" "WHAT?!" I yelled "just sit!' Ella said acting all calm and collected. I sat knowing that Ella would not budge on the situation. After about ten minutes (even though it felt like more) she said she was done and allowed me to look in her floor to ceiling mirror. She had put my dirty blonde hair in beach waves and put a little bit of eyeliner on.

I mumbled a thank you to Ella and went down stairs to eat breakfast. My mom had made waffles with strawberries and whip cream on them. Making my mouth water. I ate quickly said thanks to my mom for breakfast then walked to the front door yelling at Ella that I was about to leave.

* * *

At school I parked the car and got out only to see that Fang Dente almost back into my car! I yelled at him to watch where he was going then stomped away not caring how immature I looked. I actually stomped all the way to my locker. At my locker there stood my best friend Nudge. We have been best friends since middle school and she was probably my most amazing friend out of the little friends I have.

"Hey there Maxy" she said smiling her broad smile "OMG! I love your outfit and hair who did it? Cause I know it wasn't you... No wait don't tell me I wanna guess! Was it-" I put my hand over her mouth knowing she would ramble on forever if I let her. "Ella did it..." I said while grimacing

"whats up with you maxykins?" I grumbled at what she called me, she was only one I let call me that.

"Fang! Hes such a pain in my butt! I just can't stand him!" I replied not knowing he was passing by at that exact moment. "Are ladies talking about me Fang Dente?" Ugh! He shows up at all the wrong times! "yes we were but only about how freakin' annoying and a pain in the butt you are!"

"Aw Max I'm hurt!" He said with sarcasm "Besides I don't even know why you ladies hate me, I mean look at this" He gestured to himself while smirking. I rolled eyes not caring what he thinks and stormed off to class.

Fang's POV

What just happened did I do something wrong or something that makes her hate me so much? I just shook my head and walked to my class which is coincidentally max's class to. When I got to class I sat down at the desk next to the window.

Our teacher Mr. Johnson walked the room and said he had a announcement "Listen up class there is gonna be a project and I will partner you guys up myself. When I call your name please stand up and walk to the front of the class to receive your assignment" You could hear many groans around the classroom. Mr. Johnson started to name off students. I zoned out not really caring got partnered with who.

Until I heard my name being called. "Nick Dente and Maximum Ride please come up front." the teacher calmly said. I got out of my dreading that I got this assignment with the person hates me most. I mean could it be anyone but her?!

When I got to Mr. Johnson's desk he stated are assignment "Your guys assignment is gonna be a scene form romeo and Juliet." He then handed Max a packet with are scene in it and when it was to be done. I quickly returned to my seat in the back.

Many of the girls in the classroom glaring at Max because she got paired and not them. I looked across the class room and saw Max look up at me and shake her head then looked back down. After class ended I went up to Max "Max when would you like to get together to do this assignment?" Max looked up at me and there a clear look of disgust on her face. I still don't even know why she hates so much. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she said "I guess we can start today after school. After all I want to get this done as quickly as possible." she said bitterly.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter Me and my friend Emily have decided to write this fanfiction together. Its not the best cause this is our first :) R & R


End file.
